Episode 5465 (21st March 2003)
Plot Joe turns up at the factory sporting a black eye. Mike sends him home. Karen is furious to find that Steve has changed the locks on the flat. She tries to talk to Steve but he is still adamant that their relationship is over. Karen bursts into tears in the Corner Shop and tells Dev how she's been wrongly accused of sleeping with Joe. Dev believes her. Peter tells Fred that he paid the raffle money in to the bank with the rest of the takings. Fred realises that he's going to have to apologise to Harry. Katy arrives home from hospital. She can't bring herself to inject so Martin comes round and does it for her. Katy is very grateful. Dev talks to Steve about Karen and says that he's sure she's telling the truth. Lucy asks Peter to move in with her. He wriggles out of it saying he'd rather wait until they're married. Karen calls round to see Joe. He begs her to give up on Steve and stay the night with him. She refuses saying that she loves Steve. Steve phones her and asks her to come round to the flat. She goes and Steve apologises to her for being jealous and stupid. They kiss and make up. Shelley phones Peter and says that Sharon's funeral will be on Monday. Peter realises that he's supposed to be marrying Lucy at the same time as attending the funeral with Shelley in Bradford. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Office *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Lucy's Florist *Lucy Richards' flat - Living room/kitchen *Bev Unwin's house, Bradford - Living room Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm due to earlier extended news coverage on the start of the Iraq War. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Steve finds it hard to forgive Karen, she gets dangerously close to Joe; Peter realises he'll have a wedding and a funeral to attend - on the same day; and Katy fears for her future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,450,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns